Jane and Alec, twins of Awesomeness
by officialmonster
Summary: This is the best book ever! Jane and Alec are the bestest!


**Chapter One**

**Jane**

"Oh! This is so cool!" I heard a nasally voice shout, "It's like going back in time to a Roman castle"

Oh god! Why does Heidi insist on finding the most annoying people to eat? Suddenly my bedroom door slams open "JANIE!" I look over and see Alec standing in my doorway, a huge obnoxious smile plastered on his face, "Janie! Its time for din din! Come on Aro said to come to the main room to eat!"

"God Alec! Have you ever heard of knocking? Jeesh there's a door there for a reason; it's to keep YOU out!" I snapped at him.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sowwy." He said with a little sniffle.

I glared at him and he crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain. Seeing him cry in pain, gave me a little pleasure and I stopped. Alec got off the ground and dusted himself off saying "Janie, why do you always have to do that! It really hurts my feelings! Don't you understand?"

I just sighed because I wasn't in the mood for another one of Alec's Dr. Phil sessions. "Let's just go." I hissed.

In the main room there was about 25 human looking around oohing and aahing. God humans disgusted me. I looked across the room and saw Heidi, Felix, Aro, and Marcus, god knows where Cauis was. Then I heard it, that same nasally voice from before "Oh my goodness, everyone is going to be so jealous when they see these pictures!"

She turned around and looked straight and me, then smiled. I gave her a glare and she crumbled to the ground like a rag doll. A small smile crept up onto my face as she screamed. Everyone around her, looked and her on the ground, and I gave a harsh laugh. But Alec, being Mr. Party pooper gave me a look, the hissed "Stop it Janie! You're hurting her really bad!"

Feeling satisfied I stopped but that freak continued to scream. Finally, after about an extra 2 minutes of screaming she got up and looked around smiling at people, as if nothing happened. That girl had annoyed me so much, I couldn't stand it, and I leapt at her. And so dinner began.

After dinner, I was all ready to go and watch a movie(Heidi said she picked out a really good movie for just us to watch) But as I walked into the entertainment room I had to snarl as I saw Alec and Felix snickering about something stupid probably. Alec looked up as I walked in and started laughing as he said "Look Felix, something Janie this way comes!"

And then they both cracked up. I was about to glare at Felix, but just then Heidi danced into the room "Ready to watch the movie Jane!" she sang.

"Ya, I guess. But Alec and Felix are here." I mumbled.

"Oh that's ok! The more the merrier!" Heidi answered.

I sighed; sometimes I had to wonder why I was friends with Heidi.

"So what are we watching ladies!" Alec asked in a mocking girl tone.

"It's called Bratz! I can't wait to watch!" Heidi screeched.

"Oh I LOVE that movie!" Felix shouted, and I had a feeling he was serious.

I could barely contain my anger; Heidi had said she had gotten a good movie. And I was getting ready all day to sit down and either laugh my ass off or see some good action. But no, she had to get what was probably the worst movie ever.

About twenty minutes into the movie I left to go to my room. It was too horrible to watch. But Alec and Felix stayed and every once in awhile I would here their obnoxious laughs. While I was sitting in my room fuming, Aro happen to glide by and see my angered expression.

"WHY JANE!" he cried, "What's wrong!"

I didn't really feel like talking but it was Aro and I could tell him anything. And I told him all about how excited I was for the movie and then it was a crapass movie, but Alec and Felix ended up liking it.

"So you're angry that Alec and Felix liked it and you didn't?" Aro inquired.

"Well…ya I guess." I said irritated.

"Well darling! Why don't you just go tell them how you feel?" He said with a joyful smile. Then he gave me a small pat on the head and glided out.

I decided to take Aro's advice and I went to the entertainment room to talk to Heidi, Felix, and Alec. When I got there, they all looked at me and Alec squealed "Did you come to join us Janie!"

I don't know why, maybe it was cause Alec called me Janie and he knew I hated that, but I suddenly got so annoyed that I just picked up the lamp beside my a threw it at the T.V.

Everyone just stared at me, stunned. "Aro told me to do that." I said, then sprinted out of the room, with a huge smile on my face.


End file.
